Hated Yet He Still Loves
by SlayerzOfDemonz
Summary: At the gate of Konoha Sakura said some pretty hurtful things to Naruto. 2 years later she is confonted and says something she regrets saying. Naruto leaves konoha and shall aquire the Rinnegan but why is there tomoes in it? .. NaruOC, WARNING: LEMON MAY BE PRESENTED IN FUTURE CHAPTERS! Don't like? Don't read.. Tags:God-Like Naruto. Minor SasuSaku. Konoha Bashing.
1. The hero leaves!

_**Hated Yet He Still Loves.**_

Naruto, A blonde haired, 13 year old boy, was carrying his best friend, Sasuke, while holding the hole in his torso. All of a sudden a pink-haired female right on cue came running to the gate.

'S-Sakura-Chan' Naruto thought.

Naruto knew Sakura really want to see Sasuke back. But he didn't know it was that bad. So bad that what he was about to hurt him forever.

"H-Hey Sakura-Ch." Naruto had been cut off.

"WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?!" Sakura yelled at Naruto.

"DID YOU REALLY HAVE TO HURT MY PRECIOUS SASUKE?!"

'**Kit she's right. You didn't have to go all-' **The Kyuubi said not being able to finish his sentence. He stopped when Naruto let out a sob.

"Sak-" Naruto tried to finish once again being cut off.

"I don't want to hear it! You think that just because you beat Neji that you're better then everyone well you know what? Fuck you!" Sakura said angrily. "Actually you know what Naruto Uzumaki? You're just some demon brat with an impossible dream. Everyone in this village hates you!" As if on cue the whole Sasuke fan club came in to support Sakura. All yelling, "Demon!", "Snot!", "Brat!", "Baka!" Naruto was hurt, mentally and physically. As everyone left carrying Sasuke Naruto was left there bleeding on the street.

**-2 years after Naruto brought Sasuke back-**

Naruto, now taller than Kakashi, Sasuke, and Sakura, also more muscular and fit, was walking through konoha. Never forgetting the words he heard from Sakura and the others. He stopped by team 7's training ground, sitting on the bench alone he saw two figures walking hand-by-hand. One figure was Sasuke, The other was Sakura. Naruto felt all of his emotions disappear, leaving him an exact copy of Shikamaru. Naruto knew they had forgotten about that day, but he didn't.

"Hey Naruto-Kun!" Said the 15 year old girl.

"…" Was his reply.

"Grr! Got a problem?" She asked.

Once again Naruto didn't reply, She then put chakra into her fist and threw a punch hoping for impact. But Naruto had caught her fist in such quick timing. Naruto then gave her an emotionless look that said 'leave me alone'. Naruto knew she still hated him deep down. But he had to hear it.

"Sakura-Chan, you hate me don't you?" He said to her with no emotion.

"N-Naru-" She was interrupted.

"Tell me." He said. "That day I brought him back you meant everything you said, I could tell." Tears started to form into both of their eyes. Sakura remembered everything she just said. Naruto then looked at Sasuke.

"N-Naruto, Oh my god I'm sorry I didn't mea-" Once again cut off.

"You did mean it, even the others did. Oh and it's funny. Did you know that they follow Sasuke everywhere? So yeah you can come out everyone." All of a sudden the whole Sasuke fan club came out. Some crying for what they said about Naruto.

"Sasuke." He said turning. "Take care of everyone."

"What, why?" He asked.

Naruto closed his eyes and said. "I'm leaving konoha."

Sakura's eyes widened at the statement.

"Naruto I swear, I didn't mean it please don't leave." Sakura said. As if it were a coincidence it began to rain.

"You meant every word." He said as his response.

"No I didn't!" She said not knowing that her hate was going to be released.

"Don't lie to me Sakura." He said emotionless.

"I DIDN'T MEAN ANYTHING, SO SHUT UP ORPHAN BOY!" Sakura realized what she said and put her hand over her mouth. Knowing that he had enough Naruto got up and slowly walked away crying. But he had to say one thing before leaving.

"Well, you know what Sakura? I agree with you for once."

"About what?" she asked while crying.

"It's true, I'm an orphan. Everyone hates me, especially you. And I'm gonna say something you would say to me…Fuck-My-Life." He said then walking away.

Sakura felt evil, He tried to make her happy and get back Sasuke for her, and instead his reward was a big "FUCK YOU" to the face. She felt and the fan club, felt that they just made the hero of konoha turn into a soon to be suicidal victim. The thought made everyone, except Sasuke, burst into tears.

'N-Naruto, I'm so sorry!' Sakura thought.

Naruto, while crying then sprinted off.

'**Kit, you okay?' **The Kyuubi tried to comfort him.

'Shut up.' He said angrily.

'I hate my life, so tomorrow, I'm going to leave konoha and find a group to live with.' He made a plan to himself.

A/N: I'm sorry this is short but I'll try to make the second chapter longer and better. Btw this is a NaruSaku fanfic. If you want to see the spoilers look left first. - You failed.


	2. The Hero's Awakening

Hated Yet He Still loves

**-Somewhere with the Akatsuki, 1 year after Naruto's departure-**

"Why is it so hot?!" A girl yelled the complaint. "And why are we even here again?"

"We're here to look for the nine tails jinchuuriki" Said a man with red eyes. "He was last seen working here for the kazekage"

"When was this reported Itachi?" The Fishman, Kisame, asked.

"One year ago." He sweat dropped.

-**With Naruto in the kazekage tower-**

"Kazekage-sama."

A blonde haired boy, standing around 6'1 with a slim muscular body, with newly grown long hair was Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki. Naruto recently unlocked his secret Rinnegan.

**-Flashback-**

_Naruto was found in a sewer standing with the Kyuubi who he found out was named Kurama and an old man with purple eyes that had four rings._

"_What's going on Kurama-Sensei?" The blonde asked._

"_Well kit, I recently found out that you have one of the most powerful kekkei genkai in the world." The fox replied. "Meet the sage of six paths, Hagoromo Otsutsuki."_

"_Hello Boy." The old man said._

"_Hello Hagoromo-Sama." The Uzumaki replied still shocked that he was holding a powerful kekkei genkai._

"_You might want to change that to Hagoromo-Sensei, I'll be training you to master your Rinnegan." He said determined_

"_Hai Hagoromo-Sensei." The blonde said excited._

_**-Time skip to when he fully unlocked his power which is one earth week-**_

"_Is that all you got boy?!" Hagoromo yelled as he blasted _

_All of a sudden the sewer floors started to shake. Naruto was then covered in a Demonic blackish-grey aura. Naruto had a Rinnegan in both eyes. But what shocked Kurama and Hagoromo was the pattern. His Rinnegan looked like a 2 ring Rinnegan with then fused with 3 different Sharingan. It was a combination of Kakashi's, Sasuke's, and Itatchi's Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan. Instead of the Rinnegan base being purple, it was grey._

"_Oh my Kami." Said Hagoromo as he proceeded to piss himself_

_From then on Hagoromo and Kurama have never tried to piss of Naruto._

**-Present-**

"Kazekage-Sama, we have spotted three Akatsuki members I'm going solo." Said Naruto as he phases out of the building.

**-With the Akatsuki-**

Rayne sensed a high chakra signature and ducked.

"Whoa!" She said as she ducked. "What the hell!"

"Akatsuki state your names or be terminated on the spot." Naruto said demonically.

**(A/N: Cliffhangers, oh how I love them. Sorry for the very, very long wait but I was extremely busy. Next chapter will get out ASAP.)**


End file.
